


Colorful Intentions

by TrueGuardian32



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Self-Insert, Undertale aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32
Summary: (SI Fresh time.)You know, becoming a parasite wasn't as surprising as you would think. I just wish my hosts would stop chasing me down after I leave.
Relationships: Self-Insert/AU Papyruses
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	1. The Beginning

I woke up dying. I wasn't in pain or anything. I just knew I was dying. Also knew I wasn't human. I was way too small to be a human. I would like to say I feared death or something and that was how I survived by figuring out what was wrong and fixing it. In reality that didn't happen. I was picked up by someone. Someone I actually recognized. A Papyrus. I twisted around this Papyrus. I possessed him in a way. Became the ruling consciousness. 

I didn't have access to my hosts memories, but I could feel the suffering my host had been through. After possessing the Papyrus I stayed in that alley for a long while until I finally reallized that my current actions were just... terrible. I had possessed someone without their permission and I could feel the Papyrus's rejection of me. I needed to be more... more colorful. I can't feel like myself, my emotions are dulled and I can't even feel annoyed by that. 

So I grinned. Then I called onto my namesakes abilities. Twas time to show the universe it was in for a tots rad time. I started simple and parkoured my way up to the roof of the alley I was in. I was in a surface AU. World was dull... grey. I could fix that. I reached into my magic reserves and pull out a skateboard with the words cool dude on them. My outfit starts to alter itself from the battlebody into something more standard for a Fresh. Pockets for my hands to rest in and a colorful outlook on everything. I can't really feel enthusastic, or determined. But anything is better than nothing right? 

"If I am going to do this I need to go over what I know about myself. I am a intelligent parasite that can latch onto anothers soul for a set amount of time. If I over extend that time limit I run the risk of my host not surviving the experience. Then I should monitor my host. If their soul starts to crack immediately switch to another host and relax your previous host and make sure they can recover. Keep note of the amount of time. Then subtract a day or so from that amount time and I should have a safe timeframe."

... Papyruses soul isn't fighting my control anymore oh. I think I was speaking outloud. Well thats awkward... well since they can hear when I speak. I might as well continue talking. 

"Since I am the Freshest around I should be able to Freshen up this place... for now lets add a bit of color to this city."

I pull out some spray cans from what I will now dub the Fresh dimension and hop on my magical skateboard of radicalness. And I do a flip right off the side of the building spraying the side of it with neon paint. I watch as the paint magically arranges itself into colorful graffiti and I can't keep my smile from getting bigger. I start to ride around the city happily coloring it while doing tricks on my skateboard. I might not feel everything. But I can feel the noy my host is feeling. I figured out what this universe was. 

It was a Monochrome universe, meaning no one could see color without seeing their soulmate... but my magic bypassed that restriction easily. I was forcefully bringing color to a world without it. If it made my host happy? I didn't mind. I could leach off their emotions and make them my own. Or atleast, try too. 

\---

It took three weeks before my hosts soul started to crack. I found a nearby human. A Frisk surprisingly enough, and possessed them. Then I borrowed said Frisks home and used my magic to bring color to place. My exploits had been passed around the entire city by this point and many have come to see the colors brought by the colorful skeleton. Papyrus was happy. Genuinely happy. And all I had been doing was color as much as possible. It was a satisfying three weeks. Many people have dubbed the city the city of Color. It became the hope of those who had yet to find their soulmate. 

I looked into the Frisks diary. Rude thing I know. The fight from said Frisks soul was intense. But I found what they desired. Their Soulmate. Hmm. How can I do this.

"Finding your soulmate might be a bit difficult... but I can try. I will be relying on your reactions to find them though host."

I felt the resistance die down. 

"However before we go on this wild hunt I need to make sure my previous host is alright. I spent to long possessing them and it hurt their soul a bit. Need to make sure they recover."

The fight completely disappears. I use what I dub Fresh vision to look after Papyrus's soul. It doesn't take long to patch up. Only a few hours. Their outfit already switched back to the battlebody. I smile. Little more than a gesture than an emotional response at this point... yes I have been practicing. 

I left on my skateboard. I had a search to do. I rode through the city. Jumping cars and shortcutting through fresh space in random jumps. What was I doing? Well I had investigated the soulmates that had already found eachother and found that there was a radius effect if a soulmate was in range or not. I was examing my hosts soul checking if it would react or not. It took nearly fifteen hours of moving through different streets and occasionally racing from the cops before I found the soulmate. Adult Monster Kid huh. That is actually surprising as I was thinking that it would be this universes version of Asriel. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter. 

"There they are. Excited?"

I could feel their soul jump. I wanted nothing more than to go interact the monster. But I know better than that. Interacting as me to a person soulmate would be... cruel. 

"You will have to find them later host. Do you really want to interact with then as Freshness. Or do you want to interact as your radical self?" 

I felt their soul calm down. 

"You can wait right? You know who they are now. It won't take long for you to track them down and say hello. For now, let me enjoy myself before I have to go get another host will you?"

Begrudging acceptance... "Thank you."

I short cut back to the house. Surprisingly coming face to face with a skeleton.   
"You haven't gone home yet Former Host?"

He looks visually uncomfortable at that. "My names Papyrus Fresh." 

I grin. Its my favorite expression to use. "Noice to meetcha personally Papy."  
He looks visably confused at the way I said that. 

He shakes it off. "Its nice to meet you as well Fresh. You seem to be in a good mood." He kind of depressed by that, why? 

"No need to feel sad broski, my host and I have come to an agreement."

"An agreement?"

"Tis a secret."

"I Papyrus am the best at keeping secrets."

"And?"

"That means you can tell me your secret I won't share with anyone else!"

I genuinely laugh. Borrowing some of the emotion from my current host. I cover my snickers with my hand. "Papyrus that doesn't mean I will tell you the secret. Come on, I will show you how to make some cookies. One of the freshest treats." I pull his hands to the kitchen. 

I never noticed the hearts that had formed in the tall skeletons eyes from my interactions with them.

-

For 20 days I spent the time exploring the city with Papyrus at my side. I had to change my outfit slightly inorder to avoid getting arrested though. For some reason Papyrus insisted on following me around and sharing his opinions on everything. Honestly, It was relaxing. On the final day I decided I was done with this dimension. It was interesting and all, but I wanted to explore the wider multiverse, I knew there were more universes I had yet to visit. I was going to visit then even if there was no reason to do so. 

So I jumped to the most familiar magical signature in the next universe, possessed them, and returned the Frisk back to their dimension in a few seconds. Left them passed out on their bed. Soul intact. Then I returned to the other universe in the exact same place I left with my new host. Then I examined the place. I was underground. How could I tell? The glowing crystals on the ceiling outside of the window. Heh. I can work with this. My host hasn't even fought me. I wish they would stop sending feelings of exhaustion though.

"Stop it. I can't sleep even if I want too!" 

Sympathy echoes out from the soul. I examing the room. I am in a Stretch. Guessing that by the absurd number of orange colored clothing. Its a mess in here... I pull the smokes out of my pocket and toss them into the trash. Then I begin the long haul. I start to furiously clean this mess of a room. I think Paps cleanfreak tendencies rubbed off on me. As I sorted through the clothes organized what needed to be washed and pulled out some sugar sticks from my Fresh dimension and put it into my teeth like a cigarette. I carefully make the bed, and pick up the large amount of dirt and such with my magic and toss it into the small trashcan. Yes I ripped the trashtornado apart with pure magic. 

"PAPSsssss."

I look at the small Sans that just opened the door... My smile back and somewhat genuine as my host was generally happy to see their brother. 

Their eyes turned to stars. "Brother you finally cleaned your room! I am so proud of you Papy!" 

Two things I just noticed. I haven't Freshified myself yet becauseI was distracted. And the immense happiness my host had at seeing his brother happy. 

"You threw away the cigarettes too!" 

"Well Brosk, this is awkward."

He freezes. "Brosk?"

"Well I could just use the term Broski, but I find that using variants of the term fits me better."

"You aren't my brother are you."

"Fresh is the name Broseph, your friendly traveling parasite!"

"Parasite? So you are controlling my brothers body?"

"Yep, for about 20 days till I need to find a new host."

"Why?" He sounds lost... and sad. 

"Cause otherwise I would die broski, can't have that can I? And 20 days is the max safe time I have found for possessing a host." 

His face softens up a bit, "So my brother will be ok?"

"Ofcourse you Bluey marshmellow! And hopefully my host learns how to take care of himself, this body has been needing a shower for atleast two months! Its annoyingly unradical." 

"Hmm. I will let Alphys know whats going on. Maybe Undyne can help."

"Eh. Maybe. May a brother know where the bathroom is?"

"Its downstairs Fresh."

"Thanks brozzi!"

I proceed to shortcut to the bathroom. Pulling off all the clothes and hopping into the shower. I pull Fresh brand soap from my Fresh dimension. I have stopped questioning it by now. It could be I am still technically a Creator and my Creative abilities are manifested via this dimension. It is honestly hard to tell. I begin explaing to Stretch as I clean up how to properly clean his bones and remove stains. My host just played it off. While I appreciate the lack of a fight. This is just sad. 

I also clean up the orange hoodie and black sweatpants. Yes sweatpants. I just shrugged and pulled out a rainbow hoodie and rainbow pants. Magical Dimension for the win. I needed to get rid of the nicotine addiction so I brought a bunch of sugar sticks out as well. 

"Instead of smoking cigs and dissapointing your brosk Pap, you need to try some sugar sticks. Sweet and addicting. I will try and break you out of the cigarette habit quickly. It really isn't good for your health."

I nom on my sugar stick that I put inbetween my teeth. I stretch out. My bones don't pop, weirdly enough, but it does get rid of some hidden tension. I stand up at full height. 

"Slouching is bad for your back Pap. Its completely unradical."

Then I smile. "Don't worry. I will show you how to be happy again."


	2. Mono Papyrus - Short Interlude

When he first found Fresh, it was a small alien like creature just laying down in an alleyway. How did he notice it? Well, in a world full of greys, a bright color like that was impossible to miss. When he moved to pick it up it wrapped around him, took control. 

It scared him, not being able to control his body. He brought his intent to the forefront, and tried to fight his captor. It ignored him as it examined the surroundings... which had changed. His fighting weakened as he looked at the sun. It was different. It wasn't grey. Infact, he could see color everywhere.  
His focus was returned to the entity that controlled his body when he began to jump up to the roof of the building next to him. Then it began to talk. It sounded relaxed as it said what it was and what it needed to do. I stopped fighting at some point. Its magic had changed my voice, it was deep and relaxing, yet filled with mirth. 

I just had to wait... then my outfit changed and he took a skateboard from thin air and jumped off the building yelling yeet while spraying the side of the building. I noticed that others were paying attention, amazed. They could see the color spreading across the building. It was amazing seeing everyones face light up as Fresh flew through the city. It made me happy. Made me feel like I could actually accomplish something. 

For three straight weeks we spread spread color through the city. Then I felt a sharp burst of pain, it hurt, but Freshes reaction was instantaneous. He teleported to the nearest house and possessed a human female. My consciousness left me when he left my body. He came back later, I don't know what time. He had made a deal with his human host. I wanted to know what it was. What my soulmate had agreed to. But he laughed and pulled me into the kitchen stating he can't share anothers secrets. 

I knew it was my soulmate. When Fresh wasn't around, the world was grey and dull. But when he was around I could see everything. So I followed him around the city exploring the various locations and seeing things in color for the first time. We played some games and his favorite place to go was the skate park, for obvious reasons. He was expressive. At times he could look bored out of his mind, then he suddenly be happy. I liked it when he was happy. Heh, reminds me of the time he went into an alley and had dozens of cats start to play with him. At one point he was buried in a mountain of fur. Fresh was extremely careful as he licked up the cats and moved then off of himself, dozens of times. It took a while to get him out of that pile.

I couldn't just stay here with Fresh though. I needed to check on my brother, to make sure hes ok. We were both going through a depressive period. I decided to go and ask Fresh to meet my brother. But when I entered the humans house, Frisk, the human, greeted me. And let me know that Fresh had left. And not in the normal sense. Fresh had left the entire dimension. 

I gue- no. Fresh told me once that I was the Great Papyrus. As long as I set my mind to it, I could do anything. If Fresh wasn't here? I could find him still. I don't know much about teleporting. But my brother does. He worked at the LAB before his depressive episode as well. Then when I find Fresh, I will sweep him off his feet and show him I am the best soulmate.


	3. Underswap

Moving around with around with Stretches body was tiring. Really tiring. But I could handle it. I wasn't going to be unradical afterall. 

"Heh, you have a sweet tooth. Shoulda guessed." I found a stash of honey in Stretch's room. "Hmm. Typically to live happily you need to know what makes you happy. A difficult task for most. Thus far seeing your brother happy has made you happy. But borrowed happiness isn't something to keep forever, if you latch on to your brother you would suffocate him. Thus we need something to keep you happy." 

I shortcut to Papyrus's post. Apparently I was to keep up with Papyrus's duties in his absence since I was using his brothers body. I was skilled at it. I think. I basically stood around in my colorful outfit and decorated the place.... it was supremely boring. It didn't elect much reaction from Paps soul either. So simple day to day tasks wasn't the answer. 

What makes a person happy? Good Home? Good Food? Didn't I answer this in my previous life. 

"A person happiness is dependent on themself. Inorder for an average person to be happy, they have to accept that they can be happy." Papyrus's soul pulses at this, letting me know he was listening. "Inorder to make it where you can be happy again Paps, I need to figure out how to convince you that you deserve to be happy." I play with the boney digits of my hand. "Ofcourse its not that simple. But it is the first step. You have to recognize no matter what you are you. Despite what others may say." 

I laugh, keeping the theatrics high. Then I reached out with my magic and aimed skyward. A transparent brush in my hand. "Sometimes Papyrus, you just got to reach for your goals." And a stream of colors leave the tip of the brush, coloring the cavernous roof. Using the crystals in the artwork to make the stars glimmer. The ambient magic would keep the artwork in the cavern roof for generations. I had recreated the night sky. Heh, the thing with magic is that making a rotating picture isn't too difficult. Thus the painting would rotate until the sun comes up. 

"So Papyrus, isn't the night sky beautiful?" I smile. Papyrus's soul pulses with wonder. I glance a way from the new sky, noting Papyrus's dissatisfaction at that. Then I summon my skateboard. And begin to fly around. I find the monsters looking to the new sky in wonderment. I sit on my skateboard, hovering in the air. Then I look at the moon. I think I did a good job. 

\---

After that nuclear event things began to change underground. Monsters were happier and everything. It was such a massive change that the hope in the communities underground were soaring. In the meantime I had figured out how to make my host happier. I spent hours explaining to my host how to get the unradical stains out of his clothing. Sans even joined in a couple times, but I can tell he was trying to not let himself like me when I was possessing his brother. 

"Papyrus, I will be honest," I say looking at the astrology book. "I have no idea what any of this means, I just picked it up because you wanted to read it." His soul shakes in amusement. "Stop laughing at me! I really can't understand it." Then I frown, an out of place expression. 

"I used to understand things like this. How come I don't understand it now?" Something reminiscent of an emotion sparks within me. Sadness. It is gone as quick as it came. I think I miss having my own emotions and not basing my goal off of who I possessed... then again, I don't have a real option anymore. 

"Heh, uncoolio thoughts like that shouldn't be in my head. Don't worry about it Pap." I say, forcefully regaining my grin. "Ah foodlesticks, I'm going to be late in meeting Undyne. Lets get going Paps."

I shortcut to the lab. The little blue broski is complaining already. "Sorry little brosk. Just got a bit. Side tracked." 

"FINALLY! FRESH COME ON! YOU WILL BE LATE IN THIRTY SIX SECONDS!" He drags me into the Lab. Alphys is there as well, protection I guess. His voice quiets down a bit when inside. "Fresh meet Undyne, Undyne, Fresh."

"Its nice to meet you Fresh." She says, nervously. 

"Rads to meetcha as well, Fresh Guarantee." I say, carving my smile into a smirk and flashing my YOLO glasses. 

"So your the [FLUBBER] that possessed my friend!" She freezes for a second. "What the [Fudge]!" 

Hostility immediately echoes out from my core, and I pull Alphys to my eye level, my glasses falling to show the tentacles that have grabbed ahold of Papyrus's soul. "Don't try to use downer language like that miss, it leads to an unradical time." Then I let her go. "Sorry about that, it was unrad of me to grab you like that." 

She gulps nervously, one thing to note is that she is the strongest one here, physically atleast, and I was able to close the distance and overpower her strength with my own in a mere moment.


	4. Underswap continued

Undyne lead me through a series of tests. From soul scanning to rooms full of needles. I didn't like the needle room. Eventually I ended back up in the mainland chilling and chewing on my sugar sticks. 

"Hey, Blue, what now?"

"Blue?"

"My nickname for you my cool bro."

"Well, we see what Undyne has to say... Hey Fresh, why did you call me Bro?"

I froze. I did call him that didn't I? "I not sure Blue. Instinct I assume." I shook my head. I think my thinking has been influenced somewhat. I suppose it does make sense, I am a parasite after all. "Hey Blue, do you want to go do something?"

He raised his eyebrow, or bonebrow. "Like what?"

"How does a puzzle sound?"

His eyes twinkled for a moment before clearing. "We have to wait for Undyne to be finished." 

"I wouldn't count on it finishing today bro. Don't worry, they can call if they need us. We can even go star gazing."

He looked at me for a moment, "YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S GO!" His voice was back to its regular loudness finally. I grinned and pulled out my skateboard, following the running Blue skeleton. 

\---

PoV: Swap Sans and a small time skip. 

\---

Sans really did not know what to think of Fresh, at first, he hated him. He wanted to dust the parasite for possessing his brother. But he couldn't, under that colorful exterior was his Brother. He wasn't going to harm his brother. 

Then he interacted with Fresh, and he learned things. Fresh was doing the things that Papyrus used to do. Before he started to smoke or laze around. He looked at astronomy books, built a snow sculpture explored the town. Played with the kids and generally just showed energy. It was weird not having to comfort him from random night terrors, until he found out that Fresh is unable to actually sleep. 

The new sky brought hope everywhere, and people were beginning to actually be influenced by Fresh. Who apparently disliked stagnation. He was always working on something. A project to make farms, or to map out the CORE, and sometimes even helping repair houses. I could feel Papyrus's soul singing underneath the Fresh. 

I couldn't figure out how to hate Fresh, or dislike him. It didn't help that Fresh would occasionally see him as his brother despite only being a parasite. You could tell when Fresh was having one of those moments as he would get protective or do anything he could to take care of me. 

But I want my brother back, no matter how good Fresh is, he is not my brother. Papy is. I won't forget that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need an Editor by the way. Comment if your interested. This is a small update to get me back on this story a bit and I don't lose my place.


End file.
